Brigadier
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 89|capacity = 20 (max 300) (40 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = Perfect|cost = 330 |level_required = 32|image1 = Brigadier.png}} The Brigadier is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a sniper version of the Military Conquest but with differences. The differences include the following: **A 20-round magazine. **10X sniper scope without the need of additional scope. **Heavy-duty bipod. **Additional mobile bipod. **Long barrel for high accuracy. **Different red print on the receiver. Strategy It has massive damage, average fire rate, below-average capacity and high mobility. Tips *Due to its high damage, this rifle is one of the best sniper rifles in the game and it should be used in long ranged battles. *The high fire rate can empty a magazine fast, so conserve bullets. *It lacks the ability to break through walls, so be careful when engaging players with weapons with wall break. *It has armor bonus, hence reducing enemy damage. *It is best used on large, open maps such as Parkour City and Sniper Forts. *This weapon offers a larger margin for error due to the high rate of fire, allowing more freedom to fire. *It works well when countering sniper rifles with a large shot interval such as the Prototype. *This weapon is good at moving around the map while firing at enemies, making it a very versatile weapon. *This gun works extremely well with the Automatic Peacemaker, by using the Peacemaker's high rate of fire to weaken a heavily armoured target and then headshot the target with a few rounds with the Guerilla Rifle. *Take advantage of its good mobility. *Best for camping. *Use the 20X scope as your advantage. *Use the scope to maximize effect and attack from a long distance. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *Conserve ammo due to its low capacity, so aim carefully. *Due to its high damage output. It can take out your targets quickly. *Fight at medium range or higher for a less complicated duel. *This gun has a high fire rate for a 1 shot kill Sniper, so you can kill multiple enemies before reloading. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *Use it like you would use any other sniper, always watch out. In PG3D, you would ideally want to keep moving to avoid revealing your location to enemy players. Counters *It's small amount of ammo can be a hindrance to the user, use the time to attack when he or she reloads. *If you find a player camping with this weapon use a gun capable of killing the user in 1 shot or look for an opportunity to sneak behind them with your melee weapon. *Get in close to an enemy using this weapon, as you will avoid taking serious damage. The cause of this is that the Brutal Headhunter has a very small crosshair meant for precision and accuracy, and also a very low fire-rate (as being a bolt-action sniper rifle). It will be very hard for the user to fire a direct shot at you, especially one-hit kill you, if you move up close and move in various directions. But be aware that users of this weapon can switch to surprise weapon to defeat this tactic. *You can counter this with an another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *This weapon is mostly a one shot kill, so unless you have a Resurrection at hand, be careful when engaging these users at basically all ranges. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. *Skilled players are always a problem, as the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem for them. So always get covered and get a ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Do not try to attack its users from long range as chances is that these users are skilled in all ranges. *Taking cover is the recommended when engaging a player with this weapon, due to the weapon's lack of ability to break through walls. Also be sure to use a wallbreak sniper so that way you can shoot through the wall. Be advised when using the Railgun to do the job, as the large recoil could cause it to misfire. *Attack the player with a high damaging, high fire rate weapon, whilst moving around. Firing Sound *Sniper Exoskeleton's Theme *Military/Desert Camouflage-themed Trivia *It is a sniper counterpart of the Military Conquest. *It is based on the Remington R5 RGP carbine designed by the Remington Arms. **It is essentially the M4 Carbine designed by the Remington Arms. *The brigadier is a senior rank above colonel, equivalent to a brigadier general, typically commanding a brigade of several thousand soldiers. *It has a print which states the name of this weapon and that the word "MIL-SPEC certified" is also printed, indicating that it is a military-themed weapon. *This is one of the weapons with usable bipod. *Its cost was increased to 330 coins in the 17.3.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Bipod Category:Event Set